


Misunderstandings

by listenstomusic



Series: Overwatch High School AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Its trash, M/M, What would happen if these two idiots thought they were cheating on each other, based on tumblr prompts, overwatch high school au, sorry world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenstomusic/pseuds/listenstomusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwatch high school AU: What if Jamie and Mako each thought the other was cheating?</p><p>“What’s gotten into you?” Jamison snapped, glaring daggers at his boyfriend.<br/>“Me? What?”<br/>“Am I not good enough for you anymore? Is that it?” Jamie asked, grabbing his shirt from the floor to pull it on. The tank top hung off his body loosely, his thin frame barely able to fill it to the point of decency. “Got sick of me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

For a blink in time, Mako thought he was going to pass out. He could feel his breath catching in his throat, lungs seized by a violent force that was stronger than his asthma. He pulled down his little piggy mask, his free hand fumbling for the inhaler in his jeans pocket.

Did that guy just kiss Jamie’s cheek? His Jamie? He watched the blonde as he took a step back, laughing at whatever that kid said before giving him a tight hug before the boy started turning so he could begin walking. Mako’s heart pounded in his chest, his mind a flurry with all the negative possibilities that rushed to the surface. That’s it. It was over. Jamison didn’t need him anymore--he had found someone else. It wasn’t just a singular event either--it was nearly every day after school that bubbly Brazilian was touching Jamison all over, high fives that went on into elaborate moves that fed directly into a squeezy hug.  
He sucked in a deep breath, thumbing down the button on his inhaler as he closed his eyes. Standing in the doorway of the school, Mako could hear the footsteps that meant his boyfriend was approaching.

“You okay, Hog?” The blonde in question asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs with his backpack over his shoulders. 

“Yeah.” Mako breathed out, his voice hoarse as he trudged down the steps. He pulled his backpack tighter over his shoulder, brushing past Jamison in order to signal that it was time to go.

“Weather too hot for you mate? Maybe you should give me your sweatshirt--you know, for safekeeping.” Jamie joked, making his way over to the bike they both rode to school that morning. Instead of quipping back with some romantically charged comment, Mako just stayed silent. That definitely had the little trash baby behind him worrying.

“You sure you’re okay Mako?” he reached out, putting a hand between his lover’s shoulder blades as the older man swung his leg over the bike.

“Yeah.” Mako grunted, the countdown until Jamison broke up with him was already starting in his head, his shoulders slumping a bit as he felt Jamison’s weight on the back of the bike. He felt the arms that draped themselves over his shoulders, the warm hand stroking over his collarbone as he pushed off to start riding. His little Junkrat leaned down, putting his head on top of Mako’s to let his lanky arms stroke and rub at his body--knowing something was definitely up with the older man. But he wouldn’t pry, knowing that Mako just needed time to think things through for himself.

Besides-if it were anything serious, he’d ask for help.

Right?

 

Mako didn’t show up--again. Worrying his lip with his sharp canine teeth, Jamison pulled out his phone. It was a bit past ten AM, which meant Mako was still playing hookey. It had only been two days, but when Jamison had swung by his house after the first absence Mako just assured him it was some wonky stuff with his medication, and that it’d be fixed in the morning. Well, the day passed, and Mako was still absent.

A little bit more aggravated Jamison started to walk home, the ten minute bike ride turned into a half an hour walk home. He didn’t go home though, sucking it up to go the extra twenty minutes to get to Mako’s house. With a thin layer of sweat coating his underarms, Jamie stopped dead in his tracks.

Mako’s door was open, and standing in it with a soft smile on his lip was lover boy himself--hugging Gabriel tightly. The Hispanic said something that made Mako laugh. Jamie frowned, noticing how close the two of them were standing. Gabriel leaned in, placing a kiss to the unmasked face of the taller lad. The Hispanic was normally a bit touchy feely--but this sent tension straight to the trash baby’s shoulders.

Jamie could get that, his own mental issues made life harder than it really should be. But of course, Jamison wasn’t upset that Mako was feeling too self conscious to come to school.

He was upset because someone else got to see that beautiful face, when yesterday Mako had been too shy to take the mask off for a proper kiss.

Jamison watched as Gabriel started to walk away, hands shoved in his pockets and a happy smile on his lips.

That cheating little-

 

“Jamie wait-”

“No.”

“Jamie hold on, I’m not ready-” There was a grunt, bare skin sliding against hastily lubricated hands as Jamison sat on his knees in front of his lover. Mako was gripping the bed sheets, his face mask on and eyes wide as he stared down at his baby.

“Come on babe, you’re gettin’ there-”

“Jamison stop it!” Mako repeated, trying to be a bit more firmly now. His stomach was in knots, mind racing as he tried to comprehend. He wasn’t horny, not in the slightest bit. He had spent all day crying his eyes out with Gabriel, watching bad soap operas and terrible chick flicks. He didn’t cry from the TV--no. The romance reminded him too much of Jamie.

Jamison pulled back a moment, anger flashing in his eyes as he wiped his hands on his pants. “What?” He snapped, leaning back onto his heels as he watched Mako with wary eyes.

Oh no. This was it, the last straw. Mako swallowed, covering himself with a hand as he tried to catch his breath. His inhaler was over on his desk, but he didn’t think he needed it just yet.

“What are you doing?” Mako exhaled, keeping himself covered with one of his thick hands.

“Tryin’ to start somethin’ here, you’re ruinin’ the mood.” Jamie was up in a flash, moving to put his hands on Mako’s shoulders. They still smelled like the lube he had just tried using, He started trailing them down sensually, trying to move to straddle Mako’s hips.

“Jamie stop-I don’t want sex right now.” Mako frowned, before having to finally relinquish his hold of his privacy in order to shove Jamison off. Jamie stumbled back a few steps, before flailing his arms to catch himself. Mako zipped himself up, his body crawling with bugs as he stared at his lover.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jamison snapped, glaring daggers at his boyfriend.

“Me? What?”

“Am I not good enough for you anymore? Is that it?” Jamie asked, grabbing his shirt from the floor to pull it on. The tank top hung off his body loosely, his thin frame barely able to fill it to the point of decency. “Got sick of me?”

“Jamie what are you talking about-?” Mako asked softly, his eyes wide with worry. Was Jamie on something? What did he take? Why was he looking for sex if he was interested in someone else? Was that all he was now, a sex toy? Mako’s chest tightened again, fingers curling into the sheets deeper. “Jamie please, we can work this out-” Could they, though.

“Work what out? I’m pretty sure it’s clear we’re over.” Jamison spat. Mako blinked a few times, tears threatening to spill over. There it was. What Mako had been waiting for. He resisted the urge to grab his inhaler, looking up at his former lover with soft eyes.

“Then...I hope you’ll be happy, with him.” Mako said softly. The standing man tilted his head, eyes widening before his eyebrows furrowed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I hope you and Lucio will be happy together.” Happy the way we were.

“Me an- you think I was cheating on you?” Jamison nearly shouted, his anger issues starting to bubble to the surface. “Don’t displace your guilt on me, Mako! I saw you with Gabe! Home sick because you were feelin’ too bad about yourself to get to school?” He snapped, jabbing a finger accusingly at the larger boyfriend. “More like home sick to fuck some Hispanic slut!” he shouted, his anger starting to boil over into dangerous territories. He always said thing he didn’t mean when he was upset, Mako knew this. But that didn’t mean the words didn’t hurt. 

Mako blinked a few times, definitely feeling the need for his inhaler. He stood, chest tightening as he made his way past Jamison to his trusty little red safety device. He kept his back turned, taking off his face mask in order to take a breath of fresh air. Gulping down the medication in thick heavy breaths Mako let his shoulders tighten, mind swirling with activity.

“Jamie-I’m not cheating on you.” Mako said softly, turning around to face his distressed lover. “I was home because of you. I saw you with Lúcio the other day. You guys were so close…”

“Fuckin’ christ- No!” The younger man blinked a few times, staring at Mako’s face with wide eyes. “You--you were upset because you thought I was cheating on you…” he started to piece it together, just about ready for the donkey stamp to hit him right in the forehead. Oh man, he had been a major asshole. “Mako, I’d never cheat-” he took a step forward, noticing the way Mako tensed up. “I love you.”

Mako hesitated, his skin still crawling with the feeling of Jamison’s fingers on it. It wasn’t that he didn’t adore the way Jamison touched him--it was just that he wasn’t worthy of that attention.

Jamison stepped forward once more, stepping in until he was nearly chest to chest with the taller male. He leaned up, bouncing up onto his toes as he brought his hands up to Mako’s cheeks. His eyes were getting more and more red by the moment, his hands shaking as he tenderly hooked his fingers behind the straps of the piggy mask. He pulled it off, holding it on one hand before he started stroking Hog’s cheek gently. Mako stayed perfectly still, watching the younger man lose his composure even more.

“You know that, right? That I love you.” Jamie cooed out softly, guilt dripping from his eyes. He blinked a bit of the tears away, letting out a bitter laugh. “Christ--I guess I don’t tell you enough.” he looked away, shaking his head sadly.

“You tell me enough.” Mako responded, slowly moving to put one hand on Jamison’s side. Jamison leaned into the touch, enjoying the feeling of his lover against him once more.

“Just...stay with me today. Will ya?” Jamison asked, leaning until his head was resting on Hog’s collarbone. Mako shifted, bringing his hands in to timidly hold his lover. It would take a bit, to get over the insecurities. To really let himself be loved by Jamison--who really truly did want to love Mako with every fiber in his body.

It would just take a bit, and Jamison was willing to wait for it.


End file.
